


Innocent Love

by Spazzexe



Category: The Procrastinators (DnD group)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzexe/pseuds/Spazzexe
Summary: This story is about my character Gillie from a oneshot DnD campaign I was apart of and  his partner he gained Gabriel.  I have fallen in love with this Dragonborn and needed to write fluff! Then the story got away from me. I have no idea where this is going. I am mainly uploading it here for a friend to read xD.
Relationships: Gillie/Gabriel
Kudos: 1





	1. Innocent prologue

Gillie had been living with Gabriel for a year now. There relationship was slow going besides the many hours of cuddle time they had under there belt. It was only just recently that Gillie didn’t completely perish at kissing. Gabriel was always thoughtful on Gillies pure dislike of anything intimate. The closet Gillie was comfortable with going was when they had there clothes fully on and they had an intense make out session and they would grind against each other. He could tell it frustrated Gabriel when things got to heavy and Gillie hated that he couldn’t get himself to fully go all the way. It’s not like he hadn’t thought of it! Hell he wrote about it in many journals! Which he promptly burned so no one would find them.

Gabriel would always reassure him that it was fine and didn’t mind. He was willing to go at Gillies pace. Gillie loved this dragon for everything he has done for him. He was also thankful that he didn’t mind that Gillie was male and not female that everyone always assumed even though he had told Gabriel how he wish he was both. There was no balance in his body! How could he be balanced with only male parts!

Gabriel just laughed at this.

It was a Thursday evening and Gillie was once more in the cave laying down and listening to the voice ask for help. It had gotten softer over the year he visited. He could also feel a pull that he needed to be elsewhere.

Part of him wanted to ignore it. Part of him wanted to stay and live forever in this city with Gabriel forever. He knew he couldn’t ignore the call for much longer. He had never ignored the calls from his god or any god for long before he would run towards them with full force and do everything in his power to help. He was shocked he had lasted a full year like he had.

After meditating in the cave for a bit longer he knew it was time. He needed to talk with Gabriel tonight and inform him that he had a duty to his and all the gods but mainly his God.

Getting back on his many layers of clothes he went and braced the cold weather to walk back home. He felt a little emotional thinking he was leaving this place. He also wondered if he would see any of his friends again on his travels.

They had kept in touch via letters and Gillie loved reading about what adventures they had gone on and how little trouble in the words of Kiira said didn’t happened. He knew this was probably 95% the truth.

Getting back home he prepped dinner like he normally would. Gabriel would return soon and then he would talk about his choice.

He was stirring the stew when hands landed on his shoulders and a kiss landed on his cheek. Gillie heart felt full and he smiled warmly.

“Welcome home! Did everything go smooth today at the shop?”

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Gillie and tucked his face into the crook of his neck.

“Mmmm yes. Slow and nice, but this is still the best part of my day.”

Gillie giggled. “You say that every day!”

“Doesn’t mean it isn’t true every day, I thank Serenity everyday that he blessed me with such a wonderful partner.”

This stabbed Gillie, those words at this moment hurt more then they should have. He also thanked Serenity for such a wonderful partner but at this moment with his mind made up. He felt like he was betraying not just Gabriel but Serenity for even considering leaving such a wonderful man behind to go help the best he can to keep balance in order and help his God.

Gabriel pulled back with a worried look. “Why are you crying my love?”

Gillie dropped the spoon and turned tucking himself into Gabriel. He felt the others arms wrap around him in a tight hug as silence fell between them. For the moment he was thankful that the other was always so patient with him. It gave him time to collect himself.

“Gabriel I…. I need to talk with you about something important.”

Gabriel looked concerned. “What is it?”

Gillie took a slow deep breath before speaking. “I need to leave. I’m being called out. I have a task I havn’t completed and the past 6 months I’ve been ignoring the call wanting to stay with you as long as possible. Normally I would have left as soon as I felt it. But…. I didn’t…. but I need to now.”

Even though Gillie had calmed himself he was already starting to tear up from everything he felt. He didn’t want to leave Gabriel he Didn’t want to leave the life he has made here. He also didn’t want to ignore the call from his God anymore.

So many dreams, so many nightmares. All showing him want he needed to help fix or at least try. He wasn’t sure if he could but he knew he needed to do something, go somewhere.

Gabriel looked down at Gillie gently. “I had a feeling this has been bugging you. You have been spending more time in the cave lately as well as looking out the windows towards the exit of town more. Your very easy to read”

Gillies cheeks grew darker. “I AM NOT!” He felt flustered that he was apparently such an open book.

Gabriel chuckled. “Oh Gillie yes you are. So.” His tone got more serious as he spoke. “When did you plan on leaving? I need to make a few plans for my shop if where going on a trip.”

Gillies eyes sparkled up at the taller male. “You mean you want to come with?” He said it in an almost whisper a bit afraid this moment was a dream and it would end if he spoke to loud.

Gabriel nodded. “Oh course, we have been together a year. You think I would just let you leave? I knew this could happen one day. I still remember the first day we met. You were such a whirlwind and I honestly couldn’t keep a handle on most of what was going on but could tell you love with all your heart and would do anything a God would ask of you. I knew what I signed up for when you stayed. So do you mind a travel companion?”

Gillie started crying happy tears. “Only if you don’t mind me running into areas you know I shouldn’t be.”

This mad Gabriel chuckle and pick Gillie up “ I know I can hold you back, no offense but your weak!” Gillie pouted a bit. “Your no Fun! There’s always a perfect reason why I must go into places!”

“Well yes but you must think things through before just going in.” Gabriel then carries Gillie over and tosses him on there shared bed. 

This has never failed in making an already red Gillie go a darker shade of red. He loved and hated it. There was always an excitement of seeing this side of Gabriel. When he wanted to show Gillie he loved him back in the ways most couples had no issues showing. At the same time it also scared and disgusted Gillie of the aspect of what could happen.

Don’t get him wrong he loved seeing Gabriel in his birthday suit. He often snuck peeks when they bathed because gosh dang it! Gabriel was chiseled and sculpted like a God! He should know! His God was drop dead DELICOUS!

Gabriel chuckled. “You just mentally compared me to your God again didn’t you.”

Gillie entire face got a shade of maroon that he only goes when he’s been called out like this. In a Squeaky voice he replied. “NOoo! NEever!”

“You know I take it as a complement, to be compared to a God. I must be doing something right.” Without wasting another moment Gabriel swooped down to capture Gillie lips with his.

Gillie squirmed under the other because even if he was used to it, it still made his heart flutter and it was almost to much for the little Teifling to handle! They were KISSING! He could do cheek/forehead/head kisses any day any time any place but actually kisses! It was still a lot for him.

Pulling back a bit Gabriel spoke in a soft tone, “Your wiggling an awful lot you okay?”

Gillie nodded and gave him a reassuring smile placing a hand on the others face. He still couldn’t understand why he was blessed with such a caring dragon.

Gabriel always went slow at first. Gillie knew he could push him away at anytime and get free if he wanted or needed to and that was one of the things that helped with this. He still had the power to not be here in this situation.

Kissing Gabriel back now he had relaxed enough to fully comment to enjoying the kisses. He did love them. It always felt like time stopped when it was just them. Enjoying each other. His favorite moments was when there tails would wrap around one another. A soft caressing feeling that would send little electrical shocks through his body.

Soft gasps could be heard with each movements of there tails. It was so intimate! It wasn’t much longer before Gillie started to breath heavier as everything was starting to catch up with him. He had to softly push Gabriel away.

Once the real world caught up to him he could understand why he started to panic. His shirt had opened more then normal. Now he wasn’t ashamed of his body not in the least! He would dance naked if that wouldn’t get him in trouble but for some reason he couldn’t handle being in this situation with less clothes.

The aspect of being exposed in anyway with someone like that was just to much for him.

They stayed close together, there tails wrapped around each other as Gillie was able to recollect himself. He looked up at the other. A soft but heartbroken smile of his face.

“Why do you even put up with someone like me?”

Gabriels eyes softened as he leans down and nuzzles Gillie. “Easy, because I love your kind and strong heart. You might not be able to be physical but you show me how much you care everyday with your sparkling eyes, your warm hugs, these moments when we can be close and the meals you make everyday.”

With the mention of food Gillie pushes Gabriel fully off at this point with a loud gaps.

“THE STEW!” He quickly shuffles off the bed and over into the kitchen once more.

“You are to pretty and distracting! You made me almost burn perfectly good food! If Knell taught me anything it was to never waste food!” Giving out a small huff he made sure everything was in order before dishing out 2 bowls.

Turning to still see Gabriel still on the bed looking at Gillie with the eyes of wanting him to come for more kisses made him flustered once more.

“None of that! You can have more kisses later! We eat before it gets cold! Now come on! We should plan for our trip. I’m not sure how long it will be.”

As Gillie sat down he placed both bowls on that table as he watched Gabriel unwillingly get up off the bed and join him.

“ Do you hope to see them on our travels?” Gabriel asked.

Gillie hummed and nodded. “It would be nice to run into them but I won’t go out of my way to find them. If the Gods decide that they are apart of our plans for the future then they will guide us down the path that intertwines with there’s.” He looks fondly into his stew thinking about seeing them again.

He missed them all so much. Letter could only cure part of his longing to see them again.

“Well I think we should track them down if there close.”

Gillie nodded as he ate, they then discussed there plans. Or more Gabriel discussed on what they should do and Gillie said he was just gonna leave and see where he ended up and where the Gods wanted him.

After being told many times that it wasn’t an actual plan Gillie gave up and let Gabriel plan it out. It ended with needing to get a carriage some horses and supplies to last. Gillie mentally scoffed at all this preparation before giggling.

“What’s so funny?” Gabriel looked over curiously.

“It’s just nice being told my travel plans aren’t plans and how have I lived this long on my own sort of feel, makes me nostalgic for the older day. They always wanted to have a solid plan like this.”

Gabriel chuckled. “You mean plan like any traveler would?”

Gillie stuck out his tongue. “That’s just rude! I am a perfectly good traveler! If I wasn’t I wouldn’t have traveled here and found you”

Gabriel puts a hand over his heart. “Your right, I should really thank your friends for keeping you alive this long to find me.”

Gillie stands up and acts offended. “I see someone doesn’t want there nightly kisses! I guess me and my lips will just go to bed!”

Gillie saw a moment of dread before he turned and walked away to prepare for bed and Gabriel shortly following.

“But Sweetie! I need my nightly kisses! How else will I recharge and not be cranky in the morning?”

Rolling his eyes he starts to change not caring that he knows he’s making his dragon flustered by doing so.

“Pray like I do every night and you to will feel recharged and wonderful in the morning~”

Gabriel was getting distracted with Gillie and his curves. Gillie could feel the others eyes intently staring at his back. It made him shiver but if anyone asked he would just say he was chilly. It was winter.

What he didn’t expect was the cold hands that started to trace his figure. It made him tense and shiver. A small gaps leaving his mouth.

“G...Gabriel….” he wasn’t sure why he said the others name but the growl he received made him shiver again.

He hated that he loved everything leading up to what others called the ‘main event’. It seemed that standing didn’t bug him as the other touched him. Well it didn’t bug him as bad as it would when laying down.

Gabriel watched the other intently feeling him tense under his hands. “I can stop if you need me to love~ I don’t want to push you.”

Shaking his head no, “I...it’s fine, you can continue. I trust you.”

Closing his eyes and feeling the other slowly caress his body. Eagerly exploring and taking any moment he could get in knowing his partners body.

When Gabriel came closer to wrap his arms around the other and hold him against his body was when Gillie felt exposed. Almost trapped. But he pushed it away. They were standing. It will be fine. He wanted to let Gabriel enjoy himself to. It wasn’t much but he knew it still meant a lot when Gabriel got to enjoy Gillie more then a simple kiss.

Gabriel’s hands were roaming freely, small rumbles were echoing behind Gillies ear and he could feel goosebumps cover his body the more he left Gabriel explore. His eyes were screwed shut his breath was soft yet quick. He could feel his face burn.

“G...Gabriel…. we…. we should get ready for bed… sleep…. should sleep.”

Gillies head was officially spinning as he felt a soft nip on his shoulder that made him weak in the knees.

Even though Gillie couldn’t stand being in this situation Gabriel still found certain things that made him feel wound up tight.

A moment later he felt cold due to Gabriel moving away from him. He was thankful and not at the same time. He took a moment to breath and finished gettin his sleeping attire on. Thankful to be fullly covered once more.

“What’s got you all riled up tonight?” Gillie asked as he stole glances at the others body. He may not like being touch but he did like to touch and explore the others in non sexual ways.

Gabriel shrugged. “Do I need to have a reason to be driven wild by you?”

Gillie giggled and intentionally raised up his gown in a seducing manner and gave his best flirty smirk. “Your right I am gorgeous!~ who wouldn’t want to ravish this~”

Gillie only felt a little bad at watching Gabriel grip hold of the dresser like his life dependent on it. “Your playing dirty Gillie. Teasing me with things I can’t have.”

He let his gown drop as he went and finished his routine before hoping into bed. Both of them kept talking throughout it of where they would go first. They didn’t have to worry about money with how well Gillie saved.

By the time they were both in bed and wrapped around each other under the blankets Gillie closed his eyes and started to do his nightly prayer. These days he gave up trying to find a spot to be alone. Now he enjoyed each prayer in the arms of Gabriel and a warmer happier felling then before.

Gabriel still didn’t align with a god but he did join in on the prayers Gillie would say and then went silent when Gillie would talk to Serenity like he was there with them. Telling him about his day. How he decided on traveling again and excitedly to say Gabriel was coming with. He hoped his God was doing well and that he would make him happy once more with moving on from the town.

By the time he was done it was later then normal and Gillie was starting to doze. Gabriel always waited for Gillie to be done so he could get his last night kisses.

It always made Gillie sleepily giggle as his dragon would make sure his please were heard and he would get those kisses.

Moving just a bit Gillie kissed Gabriel and a happy little sounds came from the other. It wasn’t often that Gillie would kiss Gabriel on the lips and it was always reserved for at night as they headed to bed. It was the biggest reason Gabriel stayed up and made sure he got his kisses because they were special to him and a rare time when Gillie was half asleep that he felt comfortable enough to just relax and show affection without tensing or having any worry in him.

After a soft and gentle session of kisses and cuddles they said there last good nights before heading to bed. Gillie tucks his head into the others chest gripping lightly on the others shirt before falling quickly to sleep.


	2. Innocent planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still doing this for a friend but if your not said friend and are here, "Why hello~"

Morning always came early in there house. Mainly because Gillie always had to wake by 5am at the latest. Waking still wrapped in the others arms he gave Gabriels shoulder a little kiss before slipping away easily. He walked out of the house to stand and stare once more towards the exit of town.

He always loved waking when it was still dark. Being alone feeling the cold embrace him and wrap around him. It was like a familiar hug long forgotten. He watched the sun rise slowly. Even though it was a beautiful site his heart and soul still ached as the darkness left.

He looked around the still sleeping town. Only small critters stirring around. He loved how easy it was to see signs of the Gods at work. How anyone could say there was no signs were just blind.

Being pulled from his thoughts bu a shocked voice. “GILLIE! How long have you been out here?”

Gillie looked towards the voice before he noticed he was shaking the cold hitting him all at once.

“You need to stop coming out here in the dead of winter in just your gown, your going to end up sick.” Gabriel quickly ushered Gillie back inside.

“Oh don’t worry I’ve never been sick.” Gillie sneezes from his running nose from the tempature change.

Gabriel looked more concerned then anything. “Your freezing Gillie!”

Gillie gave Gabriel his best flirty look and moved into Gabriels personal space. “I bet there could be ways to warm me up quick.”

After a year of constant flirting from Gillie, Gabriel was immune to Gillies smooth lines that used to fluster him so.

“Yeah yeah all talk you are.” He ushered Gillie closer to the fire before grabbing the blanket off the the back of the chair wrapping him up and sitting down before pulling him close and into his lap holding him close.

“Now can you tell me why you were standing outside in basically nothing?”

Gillie cuddles close and into the other. “Just enjoying the quiet of the outside.”

Gabriel hummed rubbing the blanket against the other in an attempt to warm him faster. “Well next time dress for the winter weather, your going to get me sick from worry.”

“I’ll try.”

After Gillie warmed up more and soaked up the love from Gabriel he pushed up off the other.

“We should both get ready a lot to do before the trip.” Gillie returned the blanket on the back of the chair before heading towards the dresser to grab fresh clothes.

If it wasn’t for Gillies constant need to be on the move he would have enjoyed staying in the others arms longer. Knowing that soon they would be out traveling again made him feel more wound up. The desire to just run until he couldn’t screaming inside of him.

He was so distracted that mid walk he took off his gown and started going through clothes pure naked. It wasn’t until he heard a pitiful whine that he looked back over at a wound up dragon in other ways.

Gillie couldn’t resist but to shake his butt and put on a little show. He was always way more confident when the other was a distance away. Felt like he could conquer the world with how the other looked at him.

He made a show about putting the clothes he choose for the day on. Gillie could see the mix of confusion in the others eyes. Like he was battling between the loss of seeing skin but also why is him getting dressed turning him on like this!

Gillie chuckled about the others reactions and once he was fully dressed he walked back over the other and kissed Gabriels forehead.

“You should get dressed~”

Gabriel whimpers slightly. “Can’t, having an issue. Need a moment to calm myself.”

Giggling GIllie took pride in make the other so flustered. “Take all the time you need, I’m going to go around setting up our orders for the trip.”

Just as Gillie started to turn and walk Gabriel grabbed the others hand before letting go.

“S..sorry.”

Gillie could see the restrain in the other and the mixed feelings. “Nothing to be sorry about.”

They remained staring at each other in silence for a few minutes. Waiting to see if the other would move.

Gabriel hoping Gillie would get closer.

Gillie wondering if it’s okay to leave.

Neither of them sure.

Gabriel chance at speaking first knowing if he remained silent much longer he would blink and Gillie would be out the door starting his day.

“Would you mind to spare a few more minutes and come closer?”

It was almost like a child asking permission for a cookie and how could Gillie refuse such an innocent look! And cuddles! He loved cuddles!

“I think I have a few more moments to spare, doubt most are awake yet anyway. The sun just did rise.”

This time though Gillie straddled the other getting as close as he could while in the chair. Wrapping his arms around and hugging Gabriel close nuzzling his cheek against the other. He started to sing.

“I have the best dragon, who’s white as the snow. Who loves me for me. I cherish him so. I love him and his scales and his blue shining eyes.” Gillie leaned back to stare into his eyes. “He’s handsome and chiseled and has a heart so pure~”

At the last bit Gabriel started chuckling, “Not to pure at this moment when all I want to do is ravish and do not pure things to you.”

“Mmmm true but your honest about it at least and that still keeps you in the pure section.” Gillie nodded before laying back against the other.

“If you say so.” Gabriel said with a hum pulling Gillie closer.

They both let the morning pass by is a gentle silence. Gabriel was happy with how long he was able to keep Gillie in his lap. He didn’t try anything more then just the cuddles knowing that he had pushed the other the night before. One day he hoped things would progress more between them but he wasn’t in a rush. If someone asked him if he wanted to sleep with Gillie he would admit that he he would love to but he also wouldn’t want to force Gillie into something he wasn’t ready.

The noise from the outside started filtering in, the morning outside was getting into full swing. This made Gillie start to move and wiggling out of Gabriels grasp which he did allow.

“I hope that cuddle was satisfactory but now I must leave my people need me! And by people I mean me! Adventure awaits and there is much to do!” Gillie turned and started to head out the door his mind set and a plan to finish by the end of the day!

Gabriel just chuckled and waved as the other left knowing full well there was nothing to get Gillie to stop at this point…..

Gillie quickly made his way through town stopping at the list of shops, getting distracted easily at some but managing to get the list completed in a timely manner. It was around 2pm now and he stopped by at the local food market and got some hot food before heading to the Wooly Mammoth. He decided to surprise Gabriel and they can share a late lunch together.

Entering the shop Gillie didn’t see the other, figuring he was in the back. He noticed only a few in the store who waved at him and he waved back.

Going over he set the food on the counter before going around and hopping up on the counter to wait for the other to return. Gillie decided he was going to lay out on the counter in a seductive pose.

When Gabriel returned from the back he dropped the fabric in his hands and his jaw dropped. “GILLIE?!”

Gillie chuckled. “I thought you might be hungry for me~ aaaaaand” he lifts the food that was behind him. “A snack~”

There was a few snickers from the patrons in the store. Gabriel was flushed a bright pink. “Can you please not be so alluring while I must work?”

Giggling Gillie got off the counter. “But it’s so much fun to tease you! Your reactions are beautiful~ just like you!” He then stands up on the tips of his hooves to kiss Gabriels cheek which made him flush darker.

“Behave yourself Gillie we are in public.” He partly chastised the other.

“Oh darling I have done so much worse and you know it~”

The few that were in the store nervously chuckled as they left not wanting to be there if Gillie decided to take things further. Gabriel sighed.

“You just lost me potential costumers my sweet. How are you going to make this up to me hmmmm?” As he spoke he walked toward Gillie trapping him against the counter a low rumble coming from him.

Gillie’s eyes turned seductive as he slowly moved his hands up the front of Gabriel’s shirt and around the others neck. “Oh I can think of a few things~”

Normally Gillie wouldn’t be one for public displays of affection on this level but they were alone in the store at the moment and he knew things couldn’t go to far when someone could walk in at any moment. It made him feel brave and daring. 

He could see the visible shock on Gabriels face when he pulled him down and kissed him. The small gasp against Gillie’s lips from the other made his heart race. It wasn’t often that he initiated a kiss like this and not one so intimate.

The kiss quickly became heated and Gillie got lost in it. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before a loud cough was heard behind them. It made them both freeze.

Gillie was the first to basically bend backwards in Gabriels hold to see who was there.

Seeing Tommy was always nice but at this moment he was a little upset just a little though.

“Why helllooooo Tommy~ How can we help you this fine afternoon here at the Wooly Mammoth?” Gillie even gave his best customer service smile. He wasn’t sure if it helped or not.

Tommy gave a look more towards Gabriel now. “At least have the decency to lock the door.”

Gabriel was red as a tomato as he finally let Gillie go making sure the other had his footing still. “I, uh….” He coughed. “Did you need something?”

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Was told by you to come get my coat?”

Gabriel chuckled nervously, “Oh! Yes! One moment!” He ran towards the back like his tail was on fire grabbing the fabric that was on the ground as he went.

Gillie was leaning against the counter now look at Tommy. “So you gonna let me have old blue or what?”

Rolling his eyes Tommy gave a little laugh. “For the 416th time no Gillie you can not have Old Blue but you can visit whenever you want.”

Gillie pouted. “But but but! I won’t beeeeee here anymore! I need the puppy!”

This caught his attention. “So the news going around town that you and Gabriel are heading out for a trip soon were true?”

At this point Gillie was a puddle of sad against the counter. “Yeah, we talked last night and Gabriel won’t just let me leave without ‘preparing’ first.”

Tommy chuckled. “I am glad he’s going with you, Honestly don’t think you would last 3 days by yourself.”

Gillie throws his hand up and stand up. “Why does everyone think I can’t handle myself! I am perfectly capable adult!”

At this time Gabriel came back out, “Because your priorities are in the wrong order Sweetie.”

“Both of you are against me! No kisses for either of you!” He crossed his arms and huffed out his disappointment.

“I am perfectly fine with not getting kisses from you but I think you just broke Gabriel’s heart.”

Gabriel pushed the other coat into his arms and gave him a look. “That will be 25 silver Tommy”

Tommy mouth opened. “But it was was 10 just the other day ago! The hell man!”

“Well first you ruined a perfectly good moment, then you deny yourself Gillie kisses and now you have made it so I am now denied Gillie kisses. So you see a 5 silver penalty for each problem you have caused.” There was a tone of jealousy for the fact Gillie had said he would kiss Tommy even as a joke those were his kisses!

“Gillie call off your attack dragon! He’s trying to rob me of my silver!”

Gillie giggle wrapping his arms around Gabriels waist. “You know I wouldn’t kiss anyone but you my love~ Now apologize and go with the original price~”

Gabriel huffed a bit of frost leaving his nostrils. “You heard him 10 silver Tommy boy.”

Tommy chuckled, it was always entertaining being around these two. They had done wonders for each other. Gillie had calmed down a lot and flirted a lot less with everyone in town and Gabriel came out of his shell more and was more upbeat and happy. He thanked whatever God or Goddess brought them together.

Paying them the silver he took a look at his coat gave his thanks and left the two alone once more.

Gillie let go of Gabriel and returned to the counter. “I hope the food is still warm. I got us some sweets! Violet had just put out some fresh treats~”

Gabriel had followed and went on the other side of the counter. “Your all the sweet I need Gillie.” He gave the other a wink.

Gillie placed a hand over his heart. “THey grow up so fast! Flirting like a master you are.” He waved his hands in front of his face like he was going to cry. “Th student surpasses the teacher.”

Gabriel reached over and gave the other a small little nudge. “Oh shut it Gillie.”

Gillie giggles handing Gabriel his sweet and they enjoyed there afternoon snack as Gillie told him what he had accomplished. It would take a a few weeks before everything was finished and completed.

By the time the they finished there food more people had filtered in. Gillie gave Gabriel a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving him to his work.

Heading out he looked up at the sky and decided he had enough time to head to the cave for a bit and try and see if he could figure out anything else and where he should head first.

It didn’t take long before he was sitting in the middle of the room stripping down to not so many layers. It was easier to move without his jacket on and snow pants. He had gotten his everyday clothes enchanted a while back to help keep him warm because even during the warm months he was still cold.

Taking a breath he focused on the power around him. It was so faint, it was like they knew he was leaving soon.

“Hello again. It’s me Gillie. As you know Ill be leaving soon. Gabriel is coming with. I hope you don’t mind. Also Vita Loss if you hear me don’t make me choose between him and another I will cry and you will have to deal with a crying mess! No one wants to see that! This face isn’t pretty when its covered in tears!”

He could swear he heard a laugh from that.

“Laugh all you want its true! I’m still not over the first time! That was devastating! I still have nightmare about not actually having a choice and losing him.” He got quite for a moment. “ I got of topic. I came here today to see if there was a specific direction I needed to go. If not ill just throw a stick and see what happens like normal. Gabriel might not like that.”

A small pain could be felt inside him as his nerves caught up to him.

“Serenity, is….. is it okay that he’s coming with? I have so many feelings about this. I want him to come I want him to be with me but will he hold me back when I need to go? Will he stop me because he fears for my life when I try to help.”

Gillie looks down at his hands. “Would he hate me for not listening and giving myself over to the Gods and Goddesses to keep balance in this world.”

He started to tear up. “What if one makes me have to sacrifice something I hold dear to keep the balance!” Gillie was almost hyperventilating at this point at the thought of losing Gabriel to such a thing.

Before he could consider any more thoughts a calm washed over his mind. Just enough to settle him. He dried his tears and nodded. “I know I need to think positive everything happens for a reason. We all live we all die. I already messed with the balance once and I shouldn’t again.”

He took a deep slow breath and started to pray. “Oh Serenity God of Emotions God of Faith, bless these lands of ours with your holy power. Shine it bright like the sun. Guide us on our travel into a better tomorrow. May the children of these lands keep you close into our heart and keep the balance of this world.”

Once he was done he laid down like he normally did and just enjoyed the room.

At some point he had fallen asleep without even realizing it.

This time he didn’t dream of the sun like he normally did. It was clouded. A Storm. Darkness. Pain. Screaming. Fire. It was hectic chaotic. He felt like he was drowning. He couldn’t make anything out. He felt like he lost himself, or a part of himself. He felt cold and alone. So tired. So alone.

He woke up with a bolt. He was shaking and crying and his skin burned. He hated when the nightmares would be so intense but he knew that he needed to bare with it. Everything had a reason for happening. He fully believed in balance. He must have a bad dream to go with his good dream.

He was just about to get up when he heard his name being called out in a panic. Part way up he got dizzy. His head started spinning. The voice got louder and closer. His skin was so hot it burned. Why was he so hot?

He saw white before black…….

It was dark, he was so hot. So uncomfortable. He kept coming in and out of consciousness. It was also so cold as well. Why was it cold? Why was he so hot if it was so cold?

Why were people talking? He didn’t understand what was going on. He tried standing up tried to leave. He could hear himself talk but he wasn’t talking was he? Well he had to be if he was talking, right?

“I have to go, must go. Need to go. Can’t stay. They need me. He needs me. Must……”

He succumbed to the darkness once more as his body felt heavy. His darkness was filled with more nightmares. More scream and pains. Someone screaming help.

Time passed things didn’t seem to stop, it felt like he would live this hell forever.

Gabriel sat in a chair next the there shared bed. Looking extremely pale even for his already white complexion. Gillie had been in a state for days. He was running a fever. He wouldn’t eat he wouldn’t drink. The local healer said she did everything she could but there was more to this fever then just a normal cold.

She had said it was more spiritual. He needed to fight this himself or he wouldn’t make it.

Gabriel felt guilty for holding him here for as long as he did. He didn’t know that this would happen. He was so worried. How and why was Gillie so close to the Gods? Wasn’t he just a normal Teifling?

He knew Gillie loved all the Gods and Goddesses. Especially his God. But he wondered was it worth being so close to the powerful beings. He was starting to wonder if there was something he could do to help separate him. They were just of mortal flesh. Gillie has gotten hurt, taken control of and used by them more times then he ever wanted to know about and now this.

Gabriel teared up he wanted to pray for them to return Gillie to him, Let him free of this spiritual prison that he seemed to be trapped in. But he didn’t want them to be more in the others life then they already are. He was second guessing this trip already. If they went it would lead to more stuff like this and he didn’t want Gillie to suffer anymore.

He new he couldn’t stop Gillie but he wanted to so desperately.

A full week went by and it was hard on Gabriel trying to get Gillie to eat and drink enough each day. He was exhausted with the little sleep he got keeping an eye on Gillie. Many had come to watch over him so that Gabriel could sleep as well. Even though he would sleep next to Gillie he still wanted someone awake and watching just in case his exhaustion was to much.

It was the morning of the 8th day Gillie was like this and Gabriel had started to doze when Gillie had sat up. He was about to make him lay back down when he noticed Gillie look concerned at him.

“Why do you look so tired?” Gillie then look around, “ How did I get home? Last I remember I was in the cave.” Turning back he was shocked at Gabriel crying. “Oh goodness! Darling why are you crying are you okay? Did som!!!” Gillie squeaked as he was tackled into a tight hug.

“Thank goodness your finally awake! I was so worried you would never wake!”

Gillie was officially confused and worried at the same time. “What do you mean? I don’t understand.”

Gabriel then caught the other up to pace with what happened. The most worrying part to Gabriel was how little Gillie seemed to care that something this big happened to him.

“Aren’t you worried or concerned or something about what happened to you?!”

Gillie just blinked. “Well kind of but why get upset. Things happen for a reason. The Gods wanted it to happen. There’s something that was in all those nightmares that they wanted me to see. So…. Gabriel?”

Gabriel felt furious that Gillie wasn’t. He stood up before turning towards the door. “ I need some fresh air ill just be outside. I need to calm down.”

Gillie felt more confused on why the other was upset. He didn’t think he said something to upset him.

As he was left alone with his thoughts he didn’t remember much honestly but know it will come back to him and when it does he will have a better idea on where he needed to go from here. He was now more determined then ever to set out.

The upside of sleeping for 8 days he had less time to wait before they could leave!


	3. Innocent Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride this story is taking me on is crazy. This is so far off what I originally planned xD

Gabriel was outside hands gripping tight on the banister. He was emotionally drained. How could Gillie just be okay with what happened! If he was alone he could have easily died!

The banister quickly was covered in a sheet of ice from Gabriel gripping so hard. He let go trying to calm his breathing.

He knew he couldn’t stop the other but he was starting to worry if he could even protect Gillie like he wanted to! He was so tired and so frustrated and he just wanted to scream. If it wasn’t so early he might consider it.

As the sun rose more warming his naturally cold body he relaxed. He always did enjoy sunny days. It was like being embarrassed in a warm hug. Like coming home to Gillie and being able to wrap himself around the other.

After a moment on relaxing and taking in the sun he went back into the house. Where he saw the other up out of bed and stretching.

“Gillie! You should be in bed!” His worry was right back in full gear.

Gillie just gave a smile as he continued. “Ill be fine! If the Gods wanted me in bed then I’d be in bed and not stretching getting all the kinks out from laying in bed that the Gods previously wanted me in!”

Gabriels anger for the gods bubbled again. “Gillie please, for me. Please rest and recover. I am worried about you. Ive been worried for days. Just please….”

Watching the others emotions flash across there face made Gillie take note. “If you strongly feel that I should rest then I will.”

Gillie moved back to the bed and crawled into it. “There Now I’m in bed you can relax now darling.”

This only had Gabriel calming down a bit before he was next to the other croawling in as well and pulling him close. Afraid he he let go the other would leave.

“Gillie we need to talk. I am afraid. I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want the Gods to use you as there puppet. You let them have to much control over you!”

Gillie snuggled into the other reassuring him that he wasn’t going to leave.

“I understand your feeli…” He was cut off by the sounds of the other crying holding Gillie closer.

“No! I don’t think you do! I can’t lose you Gillie I love you to much for even the gods to take you away!”

Gillie was worried about the other. There was something more here it seemed.

“Gabriel my life is to server the Gods. I may devote myself to Serenity but if the Gods need me to help them in anyway. I will give them my life if they so ask. You knew about this. I have never lied to you about who I am and what my intentions are on this world with the time I’ve been blessed by the gods.”

Gillie tried to wiggle his way into a better position but it seemed futile with the other strength and his intense desire to keep him there.

“Gabriel you don’t have to hold me so tight.”

The other let go a little and let out the breath he was holding to try and calm himself from Gillie saying each fear he had. “Please.” Gabriel wasn’t sure what he wanted to add to that plea but he figured the other would know it was for everything.

Once Gillie was able to move away to look into the others eyes he smiled softly. “ I can not promise you I won’t do something stupid. I can not promise what the Gods have planned on our travels. I can promise to remain with you until Loss comes for my soul and my time on the mortal plain has ended.”

This honestly made Gabriel happy and sad. He didn’t know how long that would last. How long Gillie would be with him. How long the Gods would use him for there desires.

“Can’t we just stay?” He didn’t want to chance whatever time they had together. He felt like it would be cut short if they stopped living there current happy life. He wish…. He wished time would stop! That things could just go on like they have.

His eyes closed shut tight his raw emotions bubbling over.

The mark on his neck started to glow. Gillie noticed this a worry took hold.

“Gabriel! You need to calm down! What ever your thin…..”

A purple light flashed out from Gabriel and time slowed. People all over town slowed to a stop. Birds in mid flight and all manner of things stopped……

Then darkness over came Gabriels mind.

Next moment Gabriel was waking up it was night and Gillie was asleep next to him. His arms wrapped tightly around the other like they normally slept. Something felt off though. Wasn’t he worried about something? Shaking his head he decided it wasn’t important and he would worry about it in the morning.

Morning came and Gabriel woke with Gillie getting out of bed. “Mmmm, Morning sweetie.”

Gillie turned giving the other a warm smile as the sun was just starting to filter in. “Good morning! Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you so early.”

He return the smile. “It’s never a bad way to start the day when I get to watch you walk away~” Gabriel teased.

Gillie flushed lightly. “I have taught you so very well. Almost enough to get me flustered.” He giggled before turning away giving a little shake so he could get dressed.

“I have plans to meet up with Tommy today. He’s going to teach me how to care for the dogs and prepare sleds for winter! Figured Ive lived here for a few months and should learn how to do these things before the snows come again.”

Gabriel was confused and felt like he had seen this same thing before. Before he could grab hold of the thought it faded away.

“Sounds fun. Don’t be giving them to much trouble. Not many can handle all of you.”

As Gillie changed he chuckled. “The only one who needs to handle me is you~”

“Mmmm true. Why not come back to bed and I can ‘handle’ you.”

This did make Gillie a little flustered. “Your not going to hold me back from meeting up with Tommy! Old Blue needs his love to! I haven’t seen him in……. 16 hrs! It’s been forever!”

Gabriel chuckled. “Oh what will the world come to if Blue doesn’t get his love.” There was heavy sarcasm in his words.”

“See you get it! Now!” Gillie went over to the bed and giving Gabriel a kiss on the head. “I must leave! The Puppy’s! They need me!”

He had quickly left after that. Gabriel had rolled over and looked up at the ceiling for a moment before decided to get up and ready early. He already felt awake.

He still couldn’t believe Gillie choose to stay with him. It had been 6 months already and Summer was in full swing. He seemed to be settling in nicely with everyone. He was quick to make friends with everyone he saw and took up local jobs entertaining for whoever wanted his services. He was also very willing to spread the words of the Gods and help in the fields.

Gabriel wasn’t sure why he was blessed with such an outgoing partner. He did wish they could have started out the relationship a tad slower but he figured they had all the time in the world to get to know each other. Gillie may be a flirt but he found out fast that most things that he said he didn’t want to actually do.

He had taken Gillie out on many dates and he had been told about every detail of the others life and vice versa. They were very open with each other and talked about everything. At first it was a bit weird that Gillie was so open about the smallest detail of his life.

It took many months to get used to it but now he would admit he’s happier then ever before. Being with someone that he didn’t have to worry about telling him what was on his mind because the other would always listen and give his input and be honest when he wasn’t sure if he could help but would pray for him anyway.

He often told Gillie he should have been a priest with how spiritual he was.

As he finished getting ready for the day to go open his shop he grabbed a muffin from the counter and left.

The morning sun was already starting to heat up outside and he couldn’t wait for the snows and cold weather to return. Even though Gillie often complained it was to cold here even in the middle of summer. It gave Gabriel more reasons to cuddle up to his little Teifling.

It didn’t take him long to get to the store and have it set up and ready to go for the day. The summer days always brought more visitors to his store. Kept him on his toes. Before he knew it lunch had come and he could take a short break.

Today he decided to go out and see what food he could find in the open market. Maybe even grab something for dinner. Gillie was always cooking for them after his long days so he decided the other needed a break. It wasn’t because he wanted extra kisses and attention either. That would just be an upside an added bonus to his thoughtful not plotting actions.

He was lost in his thoughts when he was jumped on. He barley was able to hold his footing but managed as familiar arms wrapped around his shoulder and the light weight body he has come to know on his back.

“Gabriel! Ditching work are you?” He giggled kisses the other cheek before sliding off his back.

“Nope just out for lunch. How is my little red sweetness doing?”

Gillie grabbed hold of Gabriel arm holding it tight. “Much better now that your here!”

Gabriel looked around still nervous about how easy the other was at showing public displays of affection like this. “D..did you have a tough time with Tommy?”

“Hmmmm not really. He said my nimble fingers were great with getting into the smaller tighter spaces. I just kept getting distracted by the dogs and don’t think I really remember much.” Gillie pouts.

Gabriel chuckled. “It’s okay if you don’t get it all the first day. Your trying and that’s what’s important. Not many want to learn there trade.”

This made Gillie feel better. “That is a good point! I will continue to try and hope to get better! If I can learn to talk to a spider I can learn how to work a sled! Your the best!” Standing up he gave the other a kiss before running off. “Ill see you at home later! Time to get back to work!”

Gabriel touched his cheek as he watched the other walk away. He had a goofy smile on his flushed face. He really cared for Gillie. He was again thanking whatever power let him stay here.

He finished his rounds in the market got a meat pie for dinner and headed back to his shop.

The rest of the day went smooth and he couldn’t wait to get back home, he hoped to beat Gillie today. So when the last customer left he decided to close shop a little early. He grabbed the last few things and started heading out.

Quickly going through town he noticed something which made him pause for a moment. He didn’t get a good look but when he looked back it was gone. He chalked it up to someone moving through town just caught his eye.

Quickly shrugging it off he continued his way.

Making it home he was happy when Gillie wasn’t there. He put the pie in the oven to heat back up. He hoped the other wouldn’t be to terribly long but in the mean time he decided to tidy the place up and make sure everything was in order.

When Gillie first lived with him he was worried that with such a chaotic nature he would be messy and un organized but it proved to be the completely opposite. He liked things being put where it needed to be and was tidy. Some days the other would go on a deep clean and spend the entire day making sure every corner and object was wiped down and spotless.

He said it was how he was raised in the monastery he grew up in. He also rather enjoyed looking around and having everything be cleaned because it was in balance with the rest of the room.

Gabriel always chuckled when Gillie got one of his “Everything must be balanced or it would be utter chaos” speal. Which he always promptly pointed out how He is normally utter chaos.

The Dragonborn smiled to himself as he thought fondly of his little Teifling. Wondering where he would be on this day if he didn’t stay.

Finishing up the sweeping he was just putting the broom away when the door opened Gillie entered. “What is that divine smell?” Gillie let his nose lead him into the kitchen where Gabriel met up with him.

“I got one of Bernards famous meat pies for dinner. Hope you hungry.” He went to grab plates and utensils for them to use.

Happily hoping over to sit at the table Gillies eyes sparkled. “I love his meat pies! They are the best thing in this town by far! Well besides your Godly chiseled body that is~”

Gabriel almost dropped the plates and turned a bright red and chuckled nervously, “I highly doubt that.”

Gillie looked at him with such an intense stare that said otherwise and he new he would regret saying that here in a moment.

“Gabriel you are the most handsome most sweetest most wonderful dragon Na! The most wonderful creature on this realm! Unles my God Serenity walks this plan then it would be tough to choose HAVE YOU SEEN HOW PERFECTLY CHISLED MY GOD IS! Oh dear Serenity above there are to many perfectly chisled beings in my life! WIth such pretty faces!”

Gabriel set the table with a nervous chuckle trying to not explode by being compared to a perfect God in Gillies book. He let the other go on and on until everything was set and by the time he sat down he felt dizzy with how hot his face was.

“Okay, okay Gillie you win I will accept the complement, Let us eat before I pass out from the blood rushing to my face.”

Gillie took note of this and gave a devilish look to the other. “Don’t you look tasty in red~”

Gabriel covered his face with his hands “Dear Gods above what did I do to be tormented like this?”

He heard giggling from the other. “Not even the Gods can help you from me now~”

Gabriel honestly had mixed feeling about that statement but shook it off and looked up trying to give his best predator look. “Just wait until later ill get my revenge~”

Gillie returned the look. “Challenge accepted!”

They both laughed together and then settled down to talk about there day and how everything went as they enjoyed there meal together.

Once they finished there meal they both cleaned up together enjoying the others time and both set out to go enjoy the sunset together on the porch. It had become apart of there nightly ritual after they ate and cleaned up. To enjoy the last bit of sun before the night settled in.

Gillie loved the sun rise and sunsets saying it was the most balanced time of each passing day. When the sun and moons light got to be together once more before having to split to meet up again in those special moments. But if someone told him to pick a specific time of day he liked best he would say hands down night. The darkness felt comforting to him and was one of the reasons he loved praying at night to his god. He felt more complete by doing that then if he did so in the morning.

Gabriel had told the other his favorite was the Day. Where the sun was at its highest point and the day was at its warmest. It reminded him of Gillies bright personality and cheery smiling face and bright golden eyes. Felt like how there home was now. A warm hug and a familiarity he enjoyed.

As Gabriel watched the setting sun with a bit of sad missing in his heart, Gillie had a growin happiness watching the sky’s darken. They stayed until there was no more sun to be seen before going back inside together.

“I can’t wait to watch the sunrise and enjoy the darkness before it comes as well.” He sighed happily and started heading over to the dresser to change.

Gabriel made sure to keep his eyes adverted because it was still to much to watch the other undress. He knew he never means to do it but Gillie is always so provocative while doing so. It’s just the precise way he takes off each article and how he neatly makes sure nothing gets ruined before putting on his night gown.

He normally focuses on his own changes and nightly process for bed.

Gillie on the other hand always made sure to take not of every exposed piece of skin on the other as he does anything. He loved watching the other changed he just loved watching the other in general though.

Soon as he was done he went over and crawled into bed waiting for the other so he could do his nightly pray with him.

Gabriel finished faster when Gillie was done as he wasn’t tempted to glance over and joined him. Not but a second later was Gillie wrapped around the other and snuggling into the others chest.

“Mmmmm best chisled pillows~” Gillie could hear the other squeak this time and giggled. “Now.” He held out his hand. “Let us pray.”

Gabriel tentivly took the other hand. He was always so amazed with how much smaller they were compared to his. It wasn’t like he was much taller then Gillie.

He marveled at the others features as he prayed and then talked to his God. It fascinated him still at how open and intuned he was with his God. He didn’t even know priests who were this dedicated, this truly dedicated.

Once Gillie was fully done he rearrged enough and gave Gabriel a sleepy smile. Gabriels heart was racing. His favorite moment of the entire day was about to happen! He held his breath out of habit then anything. His eyes intently watching the other get closer before the lips met and he felt an electrical shock go through him.

It was only at this time after the other was done did he give him a kiss himself. Gillie always kisses his cheek, head, forehead or shoulder but he never seemed to actually kiss him other then when Gabriel kisses him and he returns it.

He cherished this moment because the other always looked like he was glowing before he moved forward and connected there lips together. He never pushed Gillie for more during this time. It was perfect just the way it was. Soft gentle kisses that held so much love and adoration it made his head spin every time.

Once there soft kisses were done they settled down together arms wrapping around each other as they fell asleep together. It was so peaceful with Gillie here with him He hoped it never changed.


	4. Innocent Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha...... I dont know how I ended up here.

The morning came and Gabriels eyes opened, Still having Gillie in his arms. The room was shrouded in dark and a cold was creeping in from the night air outside. It wasn’t uncomfortable just noticeable. He sighed happily having the other in his arms.

As the other slept he ran his fingers through there hair running through the ever growing length. It had came as a surprise to the other that Gillie wasn’t a girl. It didn’t bug him at all he saw both sexes the same.

Gillie might say his body was out of balance but Gabriel thought the Gods blessed him with a perfectly balanced body. He may have the set up like that of the males but his features screamed female. His voice was also well balanced that made you conflicted on what about this individual named Gillie you were attracted to.

He always chuckled when others who found out that Gillie was male and the conflicted look across there faces when they had to re evaluate there entire life choices.

As he ran his fingers through again the body he was holding stirred against him.

“Mmmm what are you doing awake already?” A sleepy Gillie asked.

Gabriel kissed the others forehead settling his free hand on the others hip softly caressing it. “Just enjoying the view.”

Gillie giggled at the tickling sensation of the others hand. Wiggling free of the others grasps he climbed up and threw a leg over the other straddling the other. Before laying ontop of the other. His hands slowly moving up the others body to wrap around his neck. A soft purr coming from Gillie.

Gabriel face burned in the dark. He was wondering if he was glowing. His hands and fingers twitching as they lay on the others hips.

The other normally wasn’t this forward. In the 6 months they had been together Gillie hadn’t climbed on top of his like this. They had only cuddled and kissed and only once had they had an extreme make out session.

This was new territory, uncharted territory. He was afraid to even breath at this point. He wanted to bad for this to go farther. To be able to worship Gillies body like how the other worships the Gods.

He chanced moving his fingers slowly down caressing the others very shapely rear. He couldn’t help but to make a strange noise. He had only done such things in his dreams!

Gillie giggled sleepily and started to kiss the others neck.

Gabriel started to wonder how early he woke up for the other to still be so sleepy. He stayed the pace. They hadn’t really talked about going further then the kissing they have done. He would enjoy this moment as long as the other would let him though. He must memorize this feeling for days to come.

“Mmmm someone’s excited, aren’t they~”

Gabriels heart started racing faster then it already was. That seemed like a loaded question and to be honest he was afraid to ask what the other meant.

It seemed that Gillie didn’t even want an answer as he pressed his hips down onto the other and did a slow sleepy grind. This made Gabriels hands tense on the others hips and gasps.

He thought he felt his soul just leave his body never to return with this development.

“G..Gillie?”

He got a purr and a few more kisses on his neck before the other sat up keeping his slow grinding pace.

Gabriel felt hypnotized as he looked up into the others lidded eyes that were slightly glossed over. The minimal light coming from the moon outside making Gillies lips shine.

“Yes…. Gabriel~?”

The Dragonborn whimpered, the other was being so seductive and him moving against him was not helping him keep a clear head. That and the fact the only thing in between them were the pants he slept in.

He wasn’t sure if Gillie wearing gowns were a blessing or a curse at this moment. He could feel everything.

“Ar...are you s...sure?” His voice felt non existent as he was losing himself more.

Gillie giggled. “I am sure about a lot of things.” His movements moved with more purpose now. Making the Dragon under him gasp with each movement.

Even Gillie started panting with the added stimulation. His hand trailing over the others shirt, feeling how chiseled the others body was.

Gabriel started to thrust his hips up into the other watching as the smaller frame bounced a bit with each time he did it. It was a beautiful site to see, but a part of him wanted more. More then just clothed stimulation.

He decided then to flip them around in a single swift movment so Gillie was no laying against the bed. Gabriel hovering over him with the pure look of desire and want. Grinding and thrusting into the other a few more times.

Gillie had grabbed the pillow behind him digging his claws into it. He was losing himself to the sensation. He hadn’t ever felt like this before. It stirred things in him.

When the other above him slowed down and a hand started to travel his body over the gown he noticed that from the waist down the other could see him fully like this.

It made him go a deep maroon in embarrassment. No one has ever seen him so exposed in this area. In such an intimate situation.

Gabriel was looking at Gillie trying to see any signs if he has gone to far. If things were still okay. It was when he started to push up the others gown and felt him tense under his hand was when he stopped.

“You doing okay?” His voice was low and filled with desire but also held worry.

Gillie squirmed a bit but nodded. “Y..yeah, just… just new to this. R..remember I’m all talk. L..literally n..no action.”

Gabriel nodded and leaned over kissing the other. “If you want me to stop you just have to tell me.”

This made Gillie feel better as he nodded again before kissing Gabriel this time. This seemed to relight Gabriels fire and he continued his movements.

Slowly moving the others gown up as they kissed. His hands running over heated flesh. The closer his hand moved towards the others privates the more things seemed to feel off.

Gabriel wasn’t sure what this feeling he was feeling. Like it was almost dejavu but something didn’t fully click. The more he tried to grasp this feeling the more clouded his mind became and he forgot what it was entirely.

Shaking his head a bit to clear it, all he wanted to do was focus on Gillie…..

When he focused back on Gillie they were laying in bed, no clothes. But he felt relaxed and sated. But he doesn’t remember getting to this point. It was like trying to remember a dream he just woke up from. A fog settled over his mind again as he fell asleep……

The next morning came and Gabriel woke up the sun was brighter then normal and he figured he slept in later. The weirdest part was Gillie was still next him. A soft purr started as the other noticed he woke up.

“Good morning~ did you sleep well?”

His confusion melted away as he pulled his naked lover closer. “I slept wonderful after last night activity’s.”

Gillie giggled. “I didn’t expect it to be so amazing honestly~ you were amazing~”

Gabriel chuckled and flushed at the comment and then coughed. “We should get up and get cleaned. We’re already starting much later then normal.”

The other hummed in agreement. “I do need to meet up with Tommy again. Day 2 of learning begins!”

Gabriel chuckled, he was happy the other was so enthusiastic.

He waved goodbye as the other walked down the street.

Gabriel then took pause. When did they get to this point? They were just in bed? Weren’t they?

The fog on his mind came back and he lost the grasp on it. He turned to lock the house and started heading to his shop.

The days passed in a similar manner.

Then those days turned into weeks.

Everything seemed great! His and Gillies relationship seemed to blossom more. They got closer together. Enjoyed each other’s body’s to the fullest.

He kept having moments where he seemed to lose himself more and more though. Some days almost seemed like they started repeating themselves as well. Same words same time same places.

The first leaves started to fall signing Fall was on its way. The nights got colder and Gillie started complaining there were never enough layers. The upside was Gabriel got more cuddles this way. The other saying even his cold skin felt warmer then the air outside.

They were sitting down for dinner and Gillie was going into full detail about how he finally was able to name every part of the sled and what he needed to do to keep it going if something was to break out in the snow.

He had decided to take up helping this winter looking for wandering travelers as well as helping in the shop and any other odd jobs he could find.

Gabriel gave a look at Gillie, like this had happened before. “Wait, haven’t we talked about this before?”

Gillie looked at the other slightly confused. “What do you mean?”

“Didn’t you already learn about the sleds? I…” he put a hand on his head. “I just feel like I’ve seen this happen before.”

“That’s weird, I literally just was able to name everything today. Tommy was super proud of me!”

The fog on his mind tried to come back and he pushed it back trying to grab hold what was going on.

“Hey Gillie, do you feel like somethings wrong at all?” Gabriel looked around trying to figure out what was going on.

Gillie stood up and walked over and put his hands on the others face. “No your not warm, maybe you have been over working yourself?” He then gave the Dragonborn a seductive look. “Do you need to unwind a bit?”

The tone the other gave him made him take pause as he looked wide eyed at the other. His thoughts wondering as he took Gillies offered hand and was led to there shared bed…..

The next thing he knew he was waking up with the first morning lights filtering in. Foggy memory’s of there activity’s of the previous night. Then something clicked, Gillie didn’t pray like he normally would!

Shaking the sleeping Teifling next to him. “Gillie! Gillie you didn’t pray last night? Is that okay?”

Gillie slowly came to and rubbed his eyes sitting up. “Mmmmm what? What did you say Darling?”

Gabriel got more concerned he was never tired in the mornings. “You didn’t pray last night.”

Gillie looked at him confused. “Why would I pray? I don’t believe in the Gods.”

Gabriel felt sick. He looked down at Gillies very exposed chest to notice the necklace he never took off. A gift from his father at the monastery was gone. “Where is your necklace?” There was almost a panicked tone.

“What necklace? Gabriel you starting to worry me? Should I go get the healer?”

“The necklace your father the monk gave you? The one you literally never take off.”

Gillie pulled the blanket up to cover himself. “I was born and raised here in town. We have been friends since childhood Gabriel. What’s going on with you?”

Gabriel intently stared at the other, he did have foggy memories of this. But it wasn’t right he new it wasn’t right. Something was wrong!

“No, no this isn’t right. Your not the Gillie I fell in love with.”

Gillie looked hurt but then had glittery eyes. “You… you love me Gabriel?”

Gabriel moved away from this imposter and dressed. “I love Gillie Hoshi, the monk that was raised under the light of Serenity and is filled with positivity and faith for his one true God. You are not the Gillie I love.”

Gillie was up and next to him. “There is no other Gillie, Gabriel. There is no God by the name of Serenity. We should go and take you to the healer I am worried about you.”

Gabriel moved away from the other. “I need to go and figure out what’s going on here.”

He quickly left the house and started walking through town. Even though the sun was filling the town there weren’t anyone or any dogs around. But the sounds of the town were there. He finally saw someone,

“Hey! You stop! I need to ask you a…” The person he saw disappeared into an alley way. He didn’t hesitate but to chase after them.

Every time he got close the other would move away. “ARE YOU RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS? BRING ME BACK MY LIFE! BRING ME BACK MY GILLIE!”

A laughter was then heard echoing through the town. “ _**But this is what you asked for. This is what you wished for. A world where Gillie didn’t have his gods. A world where Gillie was safe and didn’t leave this town**_.”

Gabriel head rushed with his true memories, the plea he asked for so desperately. It was answered.

“No, no those were just my selfish desires! I wouldn’t really want this to happen!”

“ _ **Oh but you did my child, if you didn’t want this with everything that you were. I wouldn’t have been able to grant you this plea. I to take great joy in being in this world as well. A world where I don’t get separated from my dear brother. Because no one knows we even exist. A world with no Gods a peaceful world where you and your lover get to remain. Now my child, sleep and when you wake. All will be right**_ ”

Gabriel grabbed his head and fought with everything that he was against the fog. This wasn’t real! This wasn’t what he wanted! Not like this!

Tears stung his eyes. Every memory he made in this fake world was a lie. A dream. No a nightmare.

He grabbed hold of that warm feeling he vaguely remembered. When Gillie prayed with him to his God.

“SERENTIY PLEASE ANSWER MY CALL, I DON’T WANT THIS! I NEED TO RIGHT THIS WRONG! WHATEVER I HAVE DONE PLEASE SAVE US!”

A new voice popped into Gabriels head, not from the form in front of him trying to silence his mind but a warm welcoming presence.

“ _ **If I am to help, you must make a promise. Not to take my child away from me again. Your selfish desires have not only hurt yourself but when this spell is broken it will have hurt him as well. Do you Promise this Gabriel? You wil let him walk his path but still help when it is needed?**_ ”

Gabriel was crying at this point, “Yes! I promise! I won’t think such negative thoughts! I won’t take him away from his path! I didn’t mean to! I was just worried!”

“ _ **Oh young child of this mortal plain. Everyone has negative thoughts. Even Gillie one so pure and innocent who does everything in his power to help others. Just stay by his side and care for him as you have. Now when this is released nothing will have changed. No one but you will remember this but time still moved forward. This town was stuck in place due to this plea of yours.**_ ”

Before Gabriel could say anything else he heard a scream of distress from the other that was standing there and the world seemed to shift. Everything went black for a moment.

Then he opened his eyes. Gillie was still in his arms.

“What ever your thin…..” Gillie stopped and looked up at the others. “Gabriel what just happened?”

Gabriel sobbed and hugged the other close. He was back everything was going to be okay….. wasn’t it?


	5. Innocent Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one tried to explode on me, I barley could keep it calm. Oh Serenity above x-x

Gillie pushed Gabriel away more for the fact the other was holding him to tight then actually wanting to be away. “Gabriel?! What happened?” Gillie was honestly panicking.

He could feel the missed energy around them fading. That desire to leave was ripping through him like he had held still for to long but 20x worse. He needed answers from the other.

Gabriel let the other move away just a bit. “I… I think I pleaded to a God. I am honestly not sure what happened. Serenity said.”

Before he could even finish his explanation Gillies hands grabbed his face and pulled him close. “YOU SAW MY GOD!?!?!?!”

In a muffled squished face voice he responded. “No, but he did talk to me.”

Gillie let go, “Before you ask yes is voice is as handsome as he is!”

Gabriel wasn’t ever going to ask such a thing but honestly he didn’t even care he missed this Gillie. Everything was normal and his obsessed Gillie was back.

“He… he helped bring me back here. Another God.”

Once again hands were on his face. ‘THERE WAS ANOTHER GOD?!?!?! WHO WAS IT WHAT DID THEY LOOK LIKE I NEED ALL THE DETAILS!!!!”

This time he grabbed the others hands and held them so he could properly talk.

“Gillie my Sweetie, let me talk. Your getting overly excited again. I am not sure which of the Gods I saw. I just know they apparently answered my plea and my worries I have been having and trapped the town in a… time bubble? Time Void? I’m not sure. I didn’t know anything was happening until the end and the Gillie I loved so much told me he didn’t believe in any type of God.”

Gillies face looked mortified. “That sounds like an utter NIGHTMARE! The Gods are my entire life, well besides your pretty face now, BUT MY ENTIRE LIFE GABRIEL! Now about this other god. What more can you tell me about them?”

Gabriel was tearing up again, How could he have ever mistaken that fake Gillie for the real one. The more he compared the more he realized how different they were.

“I only remember seeing a cloaked figure and the other said something about in that place they were with there brother again. I have a feeling it wasn’t real, even for them. The desperation in the Gods voice as he wanted me to just sleep and let that place continue was almost heartbreaking. I remember hearing him scream in pain.”

The more the other talked the more Gillie intently listened. Gabriel could see the others wheel turn before something clicked.

“I have to go.” Was all Gillie said before he was up and quickly dressing. Gabriel wanted to stop him but he made a promise.

“I’ll go with you. I made a promise to let you live your life walk your path but be there to help. Even if I want to stop you I can’t break this promise to you God.”

This made Gillie take pause. “Gabriel.” He turned and looked at the other. “Do you dislike my love for the Gods?”

The was like a stab to the heart for Gabriel. “Yes and No, You loving the Gods is who you are. I fell in love with you because of your utter devotion to your and every other God. I Just wish you wouldn’t take yourself into account more often.” He felt even worse after he said that.

Gillies face was blank. “We will have to talk about this more later. I need to go check things out. The balance in this town is off.” Grabbing his cloak he opened the door.

Instead of a blast of cold air he was greeted with a much warmer air. The snow was still there but it was quickly melting as water ran off houses. Birds that were reserved for Spring were landing looking confused why there was snow. Gillie turned back to Gabriel.

“How long were you trapped in this other place?”

Gabriel chuckled nervously. “You see about that. It was about start to mid summer and when I assisted out Fall was upon us.”

Gillie did the numbers in his head. “Were you told that time was continue to flow as normal outside the town?”

Gabriel just nodded. Gillie sighed. “We need to round up the towns people so you can explain to them why Spring is now here.”

Gabriel saw the mixed feelings on the others expression. He also wondered what type of damage he has done to there relationship.

It took an hour to finally gather everyone in town. Gabriel then tried to explain what happened. Gillie had taken over part way to help. Giving them the information they needed to move forward from here.

The townspeople and even visitors were confused. He answered every question to the best of his ability. Gabriel felt useless at this moment. He was the one who caused all this but couldn’t even explain what was happening.

Gillie had done a phenomenal job on settle the towns people down. He even ended with a prayer that seemed to do added wonders.

After people started to return to there homes Gillie had turned to Gabriel and eyed him up and down. “I hope your not to tired we will be going around town trying to put balance back into the town.”

Gabriel looked at him confused. “Wait what? How?”

Gillie gave a smirk. “You remember that time in the cave where you got flooded with spiritual power and had a headache. Prepare for that again and then some. Your untapped spiritual connection to the Gods are going to come in handy in realigning this place and I see it as a fitting punishment.”

Gabriel felt himself go paler then his white face normally was. “O...okay.”

Gillie. “Oh I wasn’t asking you for permission my love. Now lend me your hands.”

He held his hand to himself for a moment. “This sounds like your just going to take them.” Gillie rolled his eyes. “Haha, no. Now come on.”

Gillie put his hands out for the other to place his hands in. Nervously Gabriel put his hands into the other.

“Good Boy, now close your eyes and let me in. I’m going to drain you for everything your worth~”

Gabriel started nervously chuckling for many many many reasons. Gillie took note to ask him more about this later.

Closing his eyes he breathed. Feeling Gabriels hands in his and focusing on the untapped power inside the other.

“Spirits, Gods, Goddess of this Relm. We your humbled children ask for assistance in healing the balance that has been broken. Use us and our powers. Heal what has been broken. Mend the fates designs.” Gillie repeated himself as he felt the power slowly drip from him and Gabriel and into the town around them.

They went to every part of town praying and giving there energy to heal the lands.

By the time Gillie decided they should stop before Gabriel completely passed out on himself he could feel the natural balance being restored.

The missing energy form this part of the land from not properly flowing with time was being renewed. He wanted to do this at least one more time to make sure it didn’t start taking the energy from out the town. It could make the townspeople sick not to mention the animals as well. There was a lot of energy the lands could tap into if needed but he rather him and Gabriel take the brunt of the force.

Everyone else already had to figure out how to continue with missing about 2 months of time. He also didn’t want the land outside the town to be damaged as well. Everything in this world flowed as it should. It had a natural balance and he was determined to keep it that way.

Once the two of them returned home and Gabriel crashed face first onto there bed he groaned loudly. “Why, everything hurts. I just held your hands and walked. I feel like 5 wagons ran me over.”

Gillie giggled. “You were put through the spiritual ringer darling. If you don’t feel like Loss is going to take your very soul tomorrow were doing it again. If not the day after that. So rest and prepare yourself~”

Gabriel groaned louder.

Even though Gillie was feeling it as well he had much praying ot do to catch up. He felt incomplete and knew he could have done better today if he was at full.

“You rest Ill be outside, I need to meditate and recharge.”

He didn’t even wait for the other to reply before he was outside.

The snows had fully melted and he could see the grass. He sat down in a soggy spot now carrying just wanting to closer to the earth. He got in his preferred pose and closed his eyes.

He let the feeling of Serenity his god consume him. He wanted to feel his love, his presence in the last bit of the days sun.

Gabriel was standing at the widow looking at the other. He looked so peaceful but he could tell the other was crying silently. He hoped no one would disturbed Gillie while he was out there.

Moving away from the window he decided to make food. He was sore, tired and drained but he felt like he needed to cook.

Time slipped away from them both and as soon as he was done cooking and the table was set he noticed that it was dark out and Gillie was still apparently outside.

He went to go check on him and what he found was heartbreakingly sweet. At some point Old Blue and a few others had come and sat around Gillie. Gillie was snuggled up into Old Blue with his tear stained face.

Gabriel started approaching but Old Blue started a low growl. Signing that he wanted to protect Gillie.

The other sighed. “Blue I made him food. He needs to eat and regain his strength.”

The low growl continued. Gabriel started to wonder if Gillie was bad mouthing him to the dogs this whole time.

It wasn’t much later that Gillie woke to the growling rubbing his eyes. “Mmmm Blue what’s wrong?” The dog gave Gillie a lick making the other giggle. “Blue! Your getting me covered in slobber! I’m feeling better. Thank you for keeping me company. Same for the rest of you. You all should head back. Tommy will get worried.”

For a few moments they seemed unwilling to go before they got up and started heading back towards there home.

Gabriel felt it was okay to talk now. “I… I made dinner.”

Gillie softly smiled at the other and got up. “Then we should eat.” He rubbed his face. He felt like he was a mess.

The silently walked back to the house together. The meal as well was eaten in silence. They dressed in silence.

Gabriel was starting to worry. The other was never this silent for this long.

As they got into bed Gabriel was hopeful that the other would come close for there nightly prayer. But instead the other just folded his hands with his necklace in his hands and he said his pray. He apologized to his god for not talking like normal but he was so very tired.

Tucking his necklace away Gillie crawled under the blankets planning on sleeping. He didn’t have any energy left.

Gabriel let out a small whine. “A..are you. Are you upset with me Gillie?”

Gillie looked at him with his lidded eyes. “Mmmm to tired to be mad. Gillie sleeps now. Gillie drained. Needs recharging. Shhhhhhh now sleeeeeeeep. You cuddle me tonig….” Gillie fell asleep mid sentence soft little breaths escaping the others mouth.

Gabriel could understand him being exhausted. He was as well but he felt the need to talk to Serenity on the other behalf.

“Uhhh…. Hey Serentiy. It’s uh Gabriel….. Ill be honest this is weird for me. I know Gillie said he was to tired to talk tonight but it feels wrong not to. I hope I haven’t screwed things up with him. I hope I can keep that promise with you. Uhhhh…. I made a pot pie for dinner. It turned out… okay. Gillie is the better cook for sure. How does he talk to you for like an hour like this? I have already ran out of this to talk about!”

He heard a giggle and his face turned bright red as he looked down at Gillie who was partially awake. “You said Serentiy and I woke up. Your adorable Gabriel.”

His face felt like it was on fire “You mean you heard everything?”

Gillie nodded before pushing himself up on the bed pulling the other in for a kiss.

“For talking to him for me you get that as your present now.” He flopped his arms around the other snuggling into him and back onto the bed. “Sleeeeeep! We love you Serenity you are the best but sleeeepy time is now!”

Gabriels heart fluttered with that kiss. He wrapped his arms around the other with joy. Maybe talking with the Gods once in a while wasn’t such a bad thing to do if the other would give him kisses for a reward.

With a big yawn Gabriel followed the other into the land of dreams….

Morning came quickly and instead of Gillie quietly getting out of bed like normal he literally pounced on Gabriel.

“Time to wake up my love! The sun should be rising soon and you get to come enjoy it with me!”

Gabriel groaned. “Wake me when the sun is fully up please.”

Gillie giggled. “Nope not today! Today your going to be tormented again. Now” He tried to push the other out of bed but with little success. “WHY ARE YOU SO CHISLED AND PERFECT THAT I CAN’T EVEN ROLL YOU OUT OF BED!”

Gabriel chuckled. “Your just weak sweetie.”

Gillie pouted, “If you are awake enough to call me weak your awake enough to watch the sunrise!”

Gabriel pulled the other into him and hugged him tight holding him against him. “No sleep longer.”

Gillie wiggled and wiggled trying to get free. “Gabriel if I miss this sunrise because of you I will bite you until I remove flesh! Now let me free you crazily handsome dragon!”

Chuckling some more he finally let the other free before finally getting up. “Okay, okay. Let’s go watch the sunrise.”

Gillie fixed his gown and started heading outside with the other.

It was still dark but the signs of the sun coming were there.

“Looks like we made it!”

Gabriel wrapped his arms around the other placing his head on top of the other. “Mmmm still prefer to be in bed asleep.”

“Oh hush you and enjoy the fresh morning energy. Let it flow into you and recharge your batteries for todays activities!”

Gabriel was glad the other couldn’t see his face and the flush that was appearing. He started to wonder if he should tell him that there other selves? Souls? Energy? He wasn’t sure what it was. Had been together many times. He might ask him later what his thought were on this matter before going into any full details.

The sun slowly rose, filling the town with the fresh light of a new day. Gillie breathed in the fresh air of Spring. He loved all the seasons. Each brought around there specific good to keep the balance of the world.

Gabriel was more enjoying holding Gillie in his arms then the sun rising. He just knew it was making the other happy that he was here.

After another moment Gabriel started to direct the other back inside.

“Now the sun is up let up eat and get ready for the day.”

Gillie smiled brightly. “Didn’t realize you wanted to be completely drained again~”

For a moment Gabriel completely forgot about such things and was more talking about there day to day life.

“But what about my shop Gillie?”

The Teifling shook his head. “Nope, you will not be going. We need to restore the balance before you can go back. No if’s and or buts allowed here mister!”

Gabriel sighed. “Can you explain why you say the balance is off? Everything seems fine to me.”

Gillie shook his head. “If you were more intuned with you spiritual side you would be able to tell. I bet the resident Healer can tell as well.”

“Well if you can dumb it down a bit for the very new to this entire spiritual aspect of our lives that would be wonderful.”

Giggling Gillie nodded. “Well you see. There was some sort of barrier around the town. The Gods energy that held us here stopped time and everyone and everything here in that bubble. Time and the natural flow of energy stopped. Now what do you think happens to an area that doesn’t get to go through the natural routine of resupplying its own energy like nature intended? “

Gabriel was already lost and shrugged.

“Well you see, with the flow of natural energy gone and the only way to replace it is by either sucking it up from the plants and animal life closest to town. The lands will also start to slowly sap it from the townspeople and animals that live here until it can right the wrong from being out of balance. Such things happen even in heavily populated areas or mines. If balance isn’t maintained many get sick and worse die because fools mess with the natural order. So to prevent any sort of disaster for the town in the future we are channeling out own energy into it with the help of the Gods.”

Gabriel put up his hands. “Wait, hold up a moment. What’s going to happen to us? This seems like a big task for just 2 people.”

Gillie nodded in agreement. “Well yes it is. This won’t completely fix it but by doing this the natural order will be able to heal itself. When we walked around town and on the outer parts I noticed that it hasn’t been spring very long. So by given the land a good jump start when the plants start growing and animals return the order should right itself in no time. But left unchecked it could have just gotten worse.”

Gabriels head felt like it was spinning. “Okay I think I understand, maybe.”

“It’s okay if its a lot to take in at once. Just know your doing your own part in fixing the balance and that means more to me then you will ever know.” Gillie gave the other a warm smile that melted Gabriels heart.

“We should eat and then get started then shouldn’t we?” He would do anything for that smile.


End file.
